ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Boy (2019)
Demon Boy is a upcoming 2019 American supernatural horror dark comedy film directed by Tom Holland, Don Mancini, and Rob Letterman, and Ang Lee and written by Cathy Konrad, and Darren Lemke, Zak Penn, and Avi Arad, the film stars Tom Hardy, and Ryan Reynolds, Tom portrays a demonically possessed tennis player name is, Luke Benjamin who kills people that stands in his way, and possesses other people to join him, his nice brother name, Eric Benjamin, who has the power of heaven god and jesus to stop luke from killing everybody, the movie will be release in October 29, 2019 Rotten Tomatoes: 35% Filming Locations: New York City Budget: 19 million USD Box Office: 32.6 million USD Genre: Horror, Comedy, Fantasy, Action, Drama, Science fiction film, Adventure Film, Thriller, Mystery, Slasher Running Time: 2h 47m Plot The story is about a tennis player name Luke Benjamin, he is the king of tennis, and he has a nice brother name Eric Benjamin the brother of luke washington, luke and eric are the best brothers ever, but a few months later, Luke & Eric were at a grocery store buying food from them self's, but a bunch of robbers broke in and starts stealing food and everything, luke did not like this, so luke tried to stop them, luke beat the crap out of the robbers, one robber is getting away, and luke chased him, but the robber had a M1911 Pistol, and shot luke multiple times, the robber ran away, Eric found luke's dead body and got upset, eric called the police for luke's body, Eric's life was miserable, but eric had a idea, eric wants to bring luke back, with satan books, sense eric bring luke back to life, luke was acting strange, luke smells blood, he saw a moose, and killed the moose, eric did not know what's happening, but eric finally knows whats happening, Luke is possessed by Satan, so eric wants to kill luke and sent him back to his grave, eric was weak so he can't beat luke, eric was alone in the forest saying, this is his fault, but eric starts praying for god & jesus, and eric saw the hand of god and eric grabs god's hand, eric tells God & Jesus to help him to defeat luke & satan, god & jesus gave eric the power of heaven, god, and jesus, so eric has the power of heaven to kill luke and satan. Cast # Tom Hardy as Luke Benjamin (eric's evil brother) # Ryan Reynolds as Eric Benjamin (luke's nice brother) # Melissa Benoist As Veronica Benjamin (eric & luke's sister) # Gabriel Bateman As Young Luke Washington # Jason Drucker As Young Eric Benjamin # Kylie Rogers As Young Veronica Benjamin # Paul Wesley As Noah Brooklyn (luke's friend) # Dylan O'Brien As Tim McKenny (luke's friend) # Ryan Gosling As Cody Willbur (luke's friend) # Zac Efron As Mike Marsh (luke's friend) # Chris Hemsworth As Jimmy Washington (eric's and luke's cousin) # Cameron Monaghan As Mr. Brentwood (founder of the light corporation) # Kit Harington As Dane Williams (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Luke Pasqualino As Nick Gerald (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Joe Dempsie As Tobias Nickerson (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Mark Strong As Jamie Benson (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Brenda Song As Dr. Fox (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Debby Ryan As Ronnie Burger (mr. brentwood's assistant) # Hugo Weaving As Satan # Anthony Hopkins As God # Jeremy Sisto As Jesus Christ # Daniel Kae Kim As Lopez Scott (the robber who shot luke) # Steven Yeun As Jordan May (lopez's partner) # John Cho As Dennis Drake (lopez's partner) # Sung Kang As Benny Brock (lopez's partner) # Will Yun Lee As Tobias Jerry (lopez's partner) # Ted Levine As Nick Daniels (the chief of police) # Brandon Flynn As Troy Shawn (nick's assistant) # Armie Hammer As Dexter Williams (mr. brentwood's brother) # TBA Soundtrack # Theme # The Punk Band # Rocking Out # Hell Yeah! # Were Fucking Awesome # Bar Concert # You Rock Dude # Autographs # Happy Hour # Beer Drinking # Midnight Drive # The Forest # A Dangerous Monster # The Satanic Ritual # Summon Satan # Hail Satan # Going To Hell # With Pleasure # The Punk Band's Death # Enter Eric Benjamin # Morning Breakfast # TBA Music # Thunderstep Music - The Horde Is Near (First Trailer) # Rok Nardin - The Devil (Second Trailer) #Pieces Of Eden* - Satan's Arrival (Third Trailer) # Marco Belloni - Colossal Aggressive Fear (Fifth Trailer) # Chris Rena - Sick Mind (Final Trailer) # Black Sabbath - Paranoid (Opening Theme) # Black Sabbath - Heaven And Hell (Ending Credits Theme) # TBA Is Demon Boy A Scary Idea? Yes No Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Thriller Category:Slasher Category:Mystery Category:Fantasy Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Demons Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in 2019 Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural horror Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Supernatural films Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Science fiction